gta_fanon_and_fanmade_communityfandomcom-20200213-history
KDTX-TV
KDTX is a General Entertainment Independent Format station that is formally a TBN owned-and-operated television station owned by the Trinity Broadcasting Network at TBN's International Production Center on West Irving Boulevard (Highway 356, between it and Texas State Highway 183) in Irving(now KDTX studios and KDTX HQ) History The UHF channel 58 allocation in the Dallas-Fort Worth market was initially applied for broadcasting use by the Metroplex Broadcasting Company (owned by Adam Clayton Powell III (son of civil rights activist and congressman Adam Clayton Powell, Jr.) and former KDFW(channel 4) anchor/reporter Barbara Harrison) for a television station under the call letters KDIA (a Spanish translation for the word "day"). The station was founded on January 15, 1985, however it is not known if it ever signed on. KDTX-TV first signed on the air on February 9, 1987 (the call letters had previously been used by a radio station on 102.9 FM, now KDMX); it was built and signed on by the Trinity Broadcasting Network. In recent years, KDTX has been considered TBN's second-most important television station (after its flagship station, KTBN-TV in Santa Ana, California), particularly as the Dallas-Fort Worth market has a large religious base. TBN has since moved several of its operations, including some production facilities, to the Metroplex. In Mid-February, it was announced that after 32 years as the Religious TBN owned and operated station on KDTX, TBN decides to moves to KDTX-LP in Allen, TX while Dallas Media Investors, LLC owned KDTX and change it into a general entertainment format, Due to that, the station had automatically gained a competitor in KFWD (channel 52), which had become an English language independent in January 2002 until 2012 however returning as of 2019, also competing with independent station KSTR-TV(channel 49) since Univision moves UniMas toward KXMC-TV in 2019, KXTX which became a Independent Station once again after Telemundo moves to KRVT-TV(channel 46) in March of that year, and especially competing with KTXA (channel 21), and other Local University and Schools Independent Format in North Texas. It will now competing with NBCUniversal Newest and First Independent Station Format KMPX and Estrella TV end up moving to 29.2, with Fox Television Station's Second Independent Format KIXL-TV(channel 19) in 2019 and Religious/General Independent Format owning by Allen East Investors KBFI(channel 26) and General Entertainment Format KMEC, CBS' Second Independent in Dallas KDTV(channel 14) and TEGNA's KNBN Independent Format duopoly of WFAA and CBS Third Independent Format KRLD-TV. It latter announced that the date for the new format will be Tuesday, May 21. On the aforementioned day, It turned into a English language general entertainment format and adopted the standard logo for KDTX using the Texas Star logo With the Interstate Highway Shield with 58 while in Georgia font below it says KDTX For 32 Years, It carried all TBN programming 24/7 and carried VeggieTales. Since May 21, Syndicated Programming included a Rerun of all Talk Show included ''Forgive or Forget(20th Television 2013 logo), Iyanla(Disney/ABC replace BVT, but the 1995 theme is heard), The Jane Pauley Show(NBCU Current logo with 1999 theme), The John Walsh Show(NBCU current logo) among others. ''Syndicated Programming included The Real, Dr. Phil, Entertainment Today Live, Judge Judy, Justice With Judge Mablean, The People's Court, Hot Bench, I Love Lucy, The Beverly Hillbillies, Green Acres, My Three Sons, ,All in the Family, M*A*S*H(also on KMEC), The Jeffersons, The Nanny, , Gary Unmarried, Walker Texas Ranger, ,JAG, Shark, Living Single, Martin, Married...With Children, My Boys, Men at Work, Sullivan & Son, According to Jim, 3rd Rock from the Sun, ALF and Mike & Molly among others. It currently the only independent station without a Newscast until It made a 7pm Newscast. Programming Schedule Category:Dallas-Fort Worth Category:Independent Stations